The present invention relates to retention clips mountable to wall panels to improve the ease with which these panels can have insulation or related structure mounted thereto.
Wall panels are some of the basic components of building structures, and come in various configurations, including pre-formed and assembled-on-site versions. One type of wall panel that has been used extensively in modern building structures involves the use of tilt-up, precast, cast-in-place, and other similar construction techniques, where uncured material (such as concrete) is introduced into a form and cured such that a panel in the shape of the form is produced. As used herein, a precast panel includes any panel that is formed from a cast material that upon curing hardens up, thereby allowing the panel to be subsequently placed in a desired (typically vertical) location within a building structure. A tilt-up panel is a particular type of precast panel that is formed on a horizontal surface and tilted up into place upon curing of the cast material. A need exists for securing insulation to these and related panels in a quick, inexpensive and repeatable fashion.